Freistaat Bayern
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: Omegaverse la temporada social se abre con ambiciosas presentaciones, si la joya de caballero mas importante se pone en subasta ¿cuantos no arriesgarian el cuello para obtenerla?
1. prologo

Prologo

Cuando la esposa del marques quedo embarazada, toda la familia se mostró encantada y aliviada, puesto que llevaba casada tres años y sin embarazarse, ¡tres años! Algo realmente decepcionante y vergonzoso que una mujer no pudiese cumplir con su deber, el señor Xavier era un notable e importante duque que tenía una importancia realmente amplia dentro del reino, y su persona era absurdamente cercana a su majestad, a su majestad.

Lady Margareth se hallaba emocionada por su embarazo pero también preocupada, su madre le había advertido incluso antes de casarse que debía darle un hijo a su señoría y ese hijo no debía ser cualquier cosa, no, debía asegurarse de dar a luz un alfa, la bella joven se encontraba sola y había perdido su sonrisa, llevándose una mano al vientre acaricio el lugar donde sospechaba debía estar su hijo, cerró los ojos mientras una mano cubría su boca e intentaba ahogar un sollozo, tenía miedo, miedo porque aun allí sin haberlo tenido sospechaba, sospechaba y temía…

A los seis meses del embarazo la joven marquesa se mostraba en público contenta y también comenzaba a escoger las posibles ropas para él bebe, el medico había comentado que la marquesa probablemente tendría un niño, y mucho habían sobreentendido que sería un alfa, su señoría había preparado bastantes regalos para la criatura que vendría en tres meses más.

Un día del noveno mes de embarazo la casa completa era un caos, los gritos en la habitación de la señora y al señor caminando pálido al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo no ayudaba, debería ser un delito no permitir entrar en el área, pero le habían dicho que no era conveniente que estuviera allí.

Tras unos crueles minutos de espera escucharon un llanto… el señor sonrió, entro sin esperar que lo invitaran, y el medico se volvió hacia el aun mirando al bebe, la nana a su lado empalideció terriblemente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con una voz tan fría con el invierno mientras observaba sus rostros y la sospecha se instaló.

-es un omega –fue la estúpida respuesta del médico.

Dentro de la sociedad de Baviera * no había otro tema de conversación más allá de la temporada social, la temporada social de Baviera se daba en un su capital como punto principal y sus provincias también si no se tenía importancia o dinero suficiente como para asumir los gastos de la temporada en la capital.

Las temporada social reunía solo a las familias de rango noble y alguno que otro importante y rico comerciante que hubiese escalado lo suficiente como para ser aceptado entre ellos, las familias más influyentes llegaban tanto desde el extranjero como del interior a la capital para poder disfrutar de la temporada, los ostentosos carruajes deleitaban al populacho por algunos minutos o durante horas, aunque bien supieran que nunca podrían ver a los que estaban en su interior.

En uno de esos tantos carruajes se hallaba la familia Xavier al completo, primero su señoría el marques d´ Antares, su señoría apellidaba Xavier y había heredado el título de marques con la muerte de un tío lejano al cumplir los 18 años, su esposa lady Margareth, era una de las damas más importantes de la sociedad de Baviera y frente a ambos se hallaban sus dos hijos, el primero un omega de nombre Charles, era realmente joven y de atractivos ojos verdes*, tenía en aquel momento 18 años y era dueño de una atractiva belleza que era la mayor carta de su padre en aquel momento.

Al lado de Charles se podía admirar una bellísima joven rubia de ojos azules, de apariencia frágil y menuda, no atraía mayor atención que su hermano mayor, Raven Xavier era la hija adoptiva de la familia de Antares tras un violento accidente acaecido hacia 12 años en los que habían perecido toda la familia de Raven y su pueblo al completo, a ambos miraba atento y molesto el marques preguntándose por quincuagésima vez consecutiva porque la naturaleza, su esposa y el destino le habían dado una prole semejante, y se refería a su hijo como mayor decepción, l anoche en que había descubierto que este era un omega, pues, había sufrido la mayor decepción de su vida.

Sabia también que no tenía más de que quejarse con respecto a su hijo al cual muy a pesar de las opiniones contrarias de su propia familia había educado para dirigir la familia desde la posición principal, y Charles había respondido bien siendo que si no fuera por su situación como omega habría sido el heredero perfecto, joven, atractivo y terriblemente inteligente, charles era literalmente adorado por cuantos lo conocían y esa era la razón de que el duque se hubiera decidido por realizar la presentación oficial de Raven y en el proceso aceptar muy a pesar de su opinión que Charles estaba dentro del mercado casadero, ya no podía limitar la situación y lo había comprendido, el joven necesitaba a alguien a su lado que pudiera protegerlo, protegerlo como nadie más podría, estaba seguro de poder elegir a alguien adecuado antes de que cualquier mounstro pusiera sus arrogantes manos sobre su hijo.

Notas finales:

*esta ciudad si existe, pero… no como un reino sino como una ciudad, asi que nada que ver y lo de convertirlo en un reino es una idea mía, no me maten, pero no quería mandar a x-men a Inglaterra lo siento. Y por otro lado esta en un mundo paralelo.

*ya se que sus ojos son marrones, pero es que… tengo cierta chifleria con los ojos verdes xD

*por cierto espero que te haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 1

Alors d'acord

Capítulo 1

Charles había crecido con la idea de que ser un omega era una vergüenza y debía buscar la manera de compensar aquella vergüenza a su familia, por eso siempre se había esforzado porque su padre estuviera orgulloso de él o más bien de sus logros y lo había logrado, podía decir no sin orgullo que muy pocos hijos de la alta sociedad en la que se movía podan siquiera lograr ser una digna competencia para él, miro por el balcón al gran jardín que había detrás de la mansión recordó las palabras de su padre, palabras que lo habían dejado con el corazón en la boca y el alma en un hilo.

"charles ya no eres un niño, creo que lo sabes –le había mirado, el había asentido- por lo que no veo la razón de dar más vueltas, he intentado hacer de ti alguien fuerte y capaz, sin embargo me temo que me mentí , hijo mío eres un omega, un omega destinado a dirigir nuestra familia sí, pero … necesitas protección, por ti mismo no podrías luchar contra la machista mente de nuestra familia amigos y sociedad- su padre había cerrado los ojos en un gesto de dolor y cólera- debes casarte "

Casarse, no era realmente algo que él no supiera, pero simplemente no podía creer el modo en que su padre se lo había anunciado, su padre que siempre le había obligado a mantener la cabeza bien alta e incapaz de bajar la cabeza ante ningún alfa que lo había educado para actuar como líder y no como súbdito le había dicho que debía casarse, que debía casarse, cerró los ojos con horror, deseando que aquello fuera una pesadilla, no era que no estuviera de acuerdo, que no lo estaba en verdad, sino el hecho de que el mismo era consciente de que no era lo que se esperaba de un omega, bajo la mirada a sus blancas manos y las miro fijamente buscando en ellas una razón para lo que le ocurría.

Un omega no miraba a un alfa a los ojos, no lo retaba jamás y por Zeus, no, como el, lo desafiaría y trapearía el piso con su orgullo, bien, ya lo sabía, no creía que fuera a sobrevivir a aquella temporada, no realmente, no a menos que se diera la tarea de controlar a alguien las 24 horas del día 7 días a la semana durante, el resto de su vida.

-la noche es para dormir –dijo una voz serena en su puerta causando que el joven se diera vuelta y topara directamente con la imagen de su hermana adoptiva: Raven, Raven era un beta de clase bastante hermosa y con una personalidad tan ingenua que resultaba adorable. Si había alguien a quien Charles quisiera sin condiciones y con toda el alma era ella.

La observo y sonrió cansado extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

-sí, para dormir, que es lo que debieras hacer ahora mismo Raven- le sonrió dulcemente mientras ella le extendía una de sus blancas y pequeñas manos, el sonrió al tiempo que atrapaba aquella blanca manita entre las suyas, ella le miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿no puedes dormir Raven?.

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiro, él la llevo a sentarse en uno de los divanes de la habitación, se sentaron y ella apoyo la frente contra su pecho.

-tengo miedo- confeso la joven hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, ocultando sus ojos de el- ¿Cómo voy a saber cómo actuar ante "ellos"? –pregunto, refiriéndose como ellos, a los futuros pretendientes- padre dijo que escogería a alguien adecuado, pero tengo miedo, como voy a saber cómo actuar, que hacer, yo quiero casarme por amor –termino con un tono desolado pero también caprichoso, Charles empalideció, la palabra "amor" era demasiado peligrosa para decirla tan alegremente, con tanta liberalidad, se separó un poco y tomándola por los hombros la miro a los ojos.

-Raven- la observaba y ella le miraba con sus brillantes ojos temblando- no digas eso, ya veras que serás feliz con quien padre escoja para ti – miro hacia atrás, hacia la puerta, buscando alguna presencia, no la había- Raven, el amor es una leyenda, y aun si fuera real, tendras mucha suerte si no lo conoces jamas, es producto de las mas absurdas sensaciones y acciones, y de sucesos tan grotescos como terribles, el amor es por muy emocionante que sea, una autentica desgracia para quien lo conoce, y aun mas si la persona que lo conoce, es de nuestro circulo social –la observo buscando detener la línea de pensamiento que tenia su pequeña hermana, ella le devolvía la mirada, sin saber si creerle o no.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Tu no conoces el amor- soltó ella al fin con rapidez y cierto tono de rebeldía.

-porque he visto personas perderse por esa emoción –dijo acariciándole la mejilla y recordando a una joven que se había presentado la temporada pasada, su suerte había sido terrible- Raven escúchame, ¿conoces tú el amor? – La miro, ella aparto los ojos e hizo amago de levantarse, Charles la retuvo cogiendo aquella blanca mano con más fuerza- Raven – insistió mirándola con aquellos bonitos ojos azules, ella no le devolvía la mirada- Raven –se acercó un poco a ella, ella bajo la mirada y tembló un poco -¿de quién? –pregunto con cierto temor.

-no lo sé –contesto en un hilo de voz- no conozco su nombre, pero… -le miro a los ojos- tu lo conoces –le miraba, y en sus ojos pudo ver que ella no diría, mas, concentro sus pensamientos y busco en los de Raven… rebusco en aquella blanca y cortes memoria, auqel rastro que debía haber dejado aquella emoción.

-el médico –murmuro sombrío tras encontrar a la persona, ella se sonrojo y bajo aún más la cabeza, él la tomo por los hombros- pero Raven ¿estas acaso loca? Ese hombre esta arruinado, bien viste a nuestro padre, expulsarlo del marquesado –siseo, ella sollozo un poco.

-lo sé, lo sé, no sabes Charles lo que he sufrido, pero no temas –sonrió ella mirándole de nuevo a los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con cierto orgullo- no desobedeceré a nuestro padre, te lo prometo- termino con seguridad, el dudo un poco, pero decidió creerle, la libero de su agarre y suspiro resignado.

-cumple con ello por favor –susurro con cierta preocupación, ella asintió.

A Charles lo habían educado con la idea de que el amor era la puerta mas fácil a la perdida del honor, el amor era una emoción peligrosa y temible, aunque muchos soñaran con ella, eso no cambiaba las cosas, el amor se anunciaba sereno y se volvia tormentoso, se presentaba como un sueño y terminaba en pesadilla en la mayoría de los casos, aquellos que sobrevivían a l emoción podían vivir felices, pero eran tan pocos que el no creía que fuera conveniente buscarlo.

Apretó un poco más las manos de Raven buscando reconfortarla emocionalmente, ella le miro y luego suspiro ocultando la frente contra el pecho de su hermano en silencio, al mirarla Charles no podía evitar preguntarse qué escondería aquella temporada para su hermana, después de todo, habían venido en un inicio por ella, ya estaba en edad casadera, y eso implicaba que ella debía casarse antes del final de la temporada, estaba seguro al mirarla a los ojos que no pocos hombres se verían atraídos por su belleza, sus bonitos ojos y su ingenuidad, solo rogaba que ella pudiera encontrar la felicidad.

-ve a dormir Raven –susurro tras unos largos minutos abrazado a su hermana, ella se quedó quieta, el sonrió un poco acariciando el cabello rubio de la joven y luego se separó un poco mirándola, al fin tras unos segundos, ella acepto asintiendo con la cabeza.

-buenas noches Charles- sonrió ella saliendo de allí, el sonrió un poco también y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras verla ingresara la suya, mas al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ella cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, pasaron cinco minuto antes de abandonar su preocupación y caminar hacia su cama, para al fin descansar.

El reino de Baviera se hallaba ubicado en un hermosa península y no era realmente un país muy grande, pero si poderoso, había tenido gobernantes inteligentes y sumamente capaces que habían colocado a Baviera en una posición favorable y actualmente era considerada una gran potencia, no tan cerrada en sus costumbres, parecía ser que el país tenía cierto cuidado con los extranjeros, quizás por ello hacia años cuando el marqués de Antares se casó con una extranjera muchos habitantes del reino se mostraron inconformes con dicha noticia, obviamente el jardín en flor de Baviera ofrecía una amplia gama de hermosas jóvenes que podían ser muy buenas esposas, sin necesidad de tener una extranjera en su nobleza, pero el marques se casó aun con la oposición de su familia, quizás por ello muchos personajes sociales se referían al matrimonio de Antares como un matrimonio por amor.

-tamaña locura- murmuraba casi siempre la gran Duquesa Von Tomer, una mujer del este de Baviera, que en un principio habia planeado la boda del joven heredero de Antares con una sobrina suya,, y que no habia estado muy feliz por la noticia de la boda del joven hacia años.

Quizas por eso ahora mismo consideraba que era necesaria que el joven hijo de Antares pasara a ser una de las adquisiones familiares, al poner su mirada en el frente supo que solo podía haber una persona dentro de su circulo familiar que cumplia los amplios requisitos que sin duda tenia hechos Antares para los pretendientes de su hijo.

Toco la campana de su habitación y enseguida apareció su mayordomo.

-prepara la habitación de invitados, recibiremos visita pronto –ordeno con aquella voz cascada y fría- el Marques nos visitara –sonrio mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes que formaban una sonrisa ironica, al recordar al marques, Sebastian Shaw debía tener unos 35 años minimo, realmente no lo recordaba, pero también tenia un poder amplio e increíble, una fortuna nada despreciable y unos modales deliciosos que harian las delicias de cualquier personaje, este hombre tan excelente, tan lleno de virtudes, tenia un defecto que ninguna madre de hija casadera le perdonaba, no se había casado jamas.

Notas finales: buebno n-n aquí esta la continuación, espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
